Autobús
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Y fue ese día dónde no solo supe que mis ojos podían cambiar de color dependiendo a que tan fuerte alguien te haya golpeado "¿Te encuentras bien?" si, definitivamente había valido la pena. —Takeru y Hikari.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. **Notas:** AU.

—**x—**

**AUTOBÚS**

—**x—**

La primera vez que la conocí fue también la primera vez que pude apreciar en mis ojos no solo el color azul con el que había nacido… también me pude dar cuenta que se podía poner de verde a morado, dependiendo a la situación y de cómo tan fuerte me hayan golpeado.

Eso en serio duele.

El grupo de mi hermano mayor pronto tendría su concierto, un concurso de bandas por el cual Yamato había estado tantos días y horas practicando diariamente, esforzándose; con lo responsable que podía ser con las cosas que le gustaba estaba seguro que ni tiempo para ir a comer tendría, o quería, ya que de seguro se saltaría esa hora para seguir practicando.

Fui a llevarle algo. No cocino tan bien cómo él pero por lo menos tendría el estómago lleno y no vomitaría con lo que le llevara, de seguro la comida estaría algo salada o cómo último de los casos sin sal… pero comería al fin.

Me lo agradeció diciéndome que después él cocinaría, pero estaba seguro que todo este tiempo estaría ocupado, tan solo le respondí que después lo haría y nada más. Escuché por un momento sus canciones maravillado de lo talentoso que podrían ser algunas personas, me daba orgullo que mi hermano sea una de ellas.

Tres horas antes de que el sol comenzara a bajar decidí irme, cerrando bien la puerta para que el sonido no saliera del lugar ya que lo distraería mucho, agarré mejor la maleta dónde había llevado los recipientes y decidí ir a casa, estaba cansado y quería darme una ducha.

Subí al autobús y por la hora en que me encontraba no estaba tan lleno, siempre se llena a la hora pico, cuando todo el mundo sale del trabajo. Me acomodé y suspiré, era bueno permanecer sentado después de caminar tanto.

Cuando observé al frente mío había una chica de cabello corto castaño claro que me daba la espalda, su blusa rosa me llamó la atención pues ya casi nadie utilizaba ese color; se esforzaba porque quería abrir la ventana que se encontraba a su lado derecho y recibir algo de aire fresco cuando el autobús se moviera, pero al parecer esta se encontraba atascada y demasiado dura porque aún con su esfuerzo esta no se abría.

Sonreí en ese momento.

''¿Te ayudo?''

Me levanté levemente para que me viera, ella giró el rostro algo sorprendida por mi acción pero después asintió y sonrió al darse cuenta que solo quería abrir la ventana que a ella tanto esfuerzo le causaba.

''Claro, muchas gracias''

Me dijo con voz apacible y melodiosa y por alguna razón sonreí al escucharla.

Intenté abrirla empujando hacía adelante pero en serio se encontraba dura y ya me había dado cuenta del porque ella no podría abrirla, supuse que tendría atorado algo pero aún así no podía darme por vencido, sería humillante que ella viera que esta no cede y no servirle en ese momento, yo no soy débil y que una ventana me gane sería ridículo. Mordí sin percatarme mi labio inferior cuando puse todas mis fuerzas al momento de empujarla, esta cedió y corrió rápidamente de su sitio, sonreí, pero palidecí por un momento al darme cuenta que golpee la cabeza de la persona que se encontraba delante de esa chica por el brusco empujón.

''Lo lamento'' había dicho ella cuando el hombre grande y con cara de pocos amigos que se encontraba al frente se molestó y hasta nos vio con ojos de asesino. Este dejó de verla sin tomarle importancia y pasó su vista a la persona que lo había golpeado de manera brusca y de seguro dejando dolor no solo en la cabeza, sino también en uno de sus hombros: me vio a mí.

Y fue ese día dónde no solo supe que mis ojos podían cambiar de color dependiendo a que tan fuerte alguien te haya golpeado, sino que también pude conocer a la chica que estaría por el resto de mi vida de estudiante en la escuela.

Conocí a la grandiosa Yagami Hikari. Y no me he arrepentido de eso, ni por todos los golpes que alguien fuera capaz de darme en ese u otros días.

Había valido la pena, porque al final ella me había sonreído.

''¿Te encuentras bien? ''

Sí, definitivamente valió la pena… aunque el ojo me haya dolido a madres.

—¡Qué te pasó ahí Takeru! —Yamato casi hace caer todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, temblé creyendo que también me iba a ser caer a mí pero se detuvo justo para verme la cara —Te peleaste ¿tú? —sonaba irreal a sus oídos, lo observé para que supiera que el comentario no había sido bien recibido.

—Fue solo un accidente —le aclaré —, y duele de las mil madres —me quejé, no se cómo mi hermano se pelea todos los santos días con sus amigos y enemigos y cuando regresa todo golpeado solo veo una sonrisa en las facciones de su rostro, ¡¿qué es masoquista o qué mismo?!

¿Quién dijo que el amor no duele?

¡Auch, si duele!

—**x—**

**FIN**

—**x—**

Tonto, lo sé xD!

Solo era un One Shot de cómo ellos dos se conocerían, el resto ya es historia. ¿Quién dice que el amor no duele? xD

¡Kya, Takeru y Hikari!

-

-

Besos

:)


End file.
